


A Most Intriguing “Prank”

by NobleD93



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence follows Tharkay's plan on how to get back at the others for all the frustration they put him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Intriguing “Prank”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilvos01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvos01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Most Intriguing Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881633) by [ilvos01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvos01/pseuds/ilvos01). 



> Must read "A Most Intriguing Study" by ilvos01 before continuing, so you can understand the joke.
> 
> Read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/881633/chapters/1697387

**Trickery for the Annoying**

 

“Say, Laurence, if you really turn into a dragon… who would you pick as a rider?” Berkley asked, drinking away another cup of ale.

All the aviator captains were gathered around a table, playing cards and exchanging conversation. They were on the HM Cornelius, heading back to Portsmouth Port and the covert there; it was only a short night away, and by morning, they will be home at last. It had been a couple of weeks since he shot Bonaparte dead.

A couple of weeks since Jane had shoved that pearl down his throat, and with no end, his _friends_ continue to banter and joke.

Now, it is not of Laurence’s nature to berate anyone to make such jibes over something so superficial. Rather, he liked them better to jest at the idea that he was turning into a dragon than be serious of such a matter. Every day, he believed that it was just miracle medicine.

Just miracle medicine, he thought, but they always beg to differ, and even tried to expand the idea. Laurence, the Mighty Imperial, wearing a harness and fighting the great Lien along with his companion Temeraire! Sutton made the joke and dismally, Temeraire liked the idea very much.

“Maybe he would take Mr. Ferris… or perhaps, Mr. Tharkay,” Granby said, restraining from laughing, and a bit of snigger went around. No doubt it would be quite amusing to see such a scene—assuming Laurence would be just possessive as Temeraire is to him when he is to Tenzing.

Laurence resisted groaning inwardly as he reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose from the frustration that was building up. He spoke, “Have mercy, how long must this joke go on?”

Berkley barked out a laugh. “As long as you’re still living, Laurence!! Captain William Laurence shot Bonaparte dead after rising from the dead himself!”

“I was never dead!” Laurence interjected, but that protest seemed to fall to deaf ears.

Sutton just continued, “That title would have been great, if only that _conniving white mare of a dragon_ wasn’t hiding it from the world…”

‘Napoleon fled back to France’ was the newspaper headline news, not saying he was dead at all. Instead, he and his family are residing at Saint Helena’s. They saved Russia, but the whole world will continue to think that Bonaparte is not dead, and really, it would be Lien pulling the strings.

“Captain Laurence?” Laurence turned around to see Tharkay at the doorway and he gestured, “May I have a word, if you please?”

“Yes, I would be glad to,” Never was he glad for his friend to appear and take him away from this lot. As he exited through the door way with Tharkay leading, Berkley shouted, “Be sure to bond well with your _rider!_ ”

Laurence was boiling now, but he did not comment, leaving with Tharkay.

“Bond with your rider?” Tharkay questioned, wearing an amused smile.

“It is nothing. Pray speak no more of it,” he said as they walked down the hall, heading for Tharkay’s room.

Laurence took a glance over the deck and see the dragons quite asleep in the dead of night. He could see the look out and then he could hear the four ringing of the bells: midnight. They should all be sleeping really.

He stepped inside Tenzing’s room and closed the door. “Well, Mr. Tharkay, you wished to speak with me of something with great import, I take it?”

“Yes, I need your opinion,” Tharkay said as he went over to his bed and took out a chest.

Laurence tilted his head, watching patiently for Tharkay to get this item out where his opinion was most greatly needed in a time like this. Tharkay took out a small object, wrapped in fine red silk, and he brought it to him.

“Here, take a look,” he urged him.

Laurence could not help but feel suspicious, though he started to uncover the object, revealing a tiny gold dragon, the size of his hand. It had blue sapphire gems for eyes and silver for the talons.

He stared down at it and he looked back up at Tharkay, who was waiting for a response. “Well… umm… it looks…valuable.” He settled with that. “Where have you gotten it?”

“I’ve gotten it from that festival we were in with a good bargain.” Tharkay stopped from there as I waiting for something.

Laurence was unsure why Mr. Tharkay was so prompt about it. “Well…good for you. I believe it would make a great profit if you sell it in Britain or—”

Then in just a second, Tharkay suddenly snatched the dragon from Laurence’s hands unceremoniously like wrenching a sweet prize almost possessively. The Captain was even more boggled at his companion’s actions, wondering where this was leading to.

Tharkay was now showing uncertainty. He looked down at the dragon and then back to Laurence, before holding out the valuable object. “You sure you do not want it?”

“…Mr. Tharkay…as pretty as it is, I do not want it, and now you have my opinion, so good night—”

“Wait. I was not planning on giving this to you, I just wanted to show you something,” Tharkay said as he took the red silk and wrapped the valuable object again.

Laurence was getting frustrated by the second, but he had learned to control his temper a little better. “…Mr. Tharkay…Pray! Tell me what this is all about!”

“This about that _you_ are **not** turning in to a dragon… There!” Tharkay crossed his arms, raised his chin up, and wore a victory smile while the captain stood there, staring at him.

It was moments before he regained his composure and said, “I do not know why the others—and now you—would continue such deranged humor, but I am NOT turning into—”

“A dragon! Yes, I know, I just said that. You won’t ever turn into a dragon. You may be right about the pearl just being a miracle medicine…but the others don’t know it yet,” Tharkay said with a mischievous gleam under the lining of his smiling lips.

Laurence raised a brow at this. “…What do you mean?”

“I say, it is time for a little payback, Mr. Laurence. Pray, hear me out first.”

*** * ***

They were Dover Covert and Tenzing’s plan had not left Laurence’s head. Of course, he had not agreed to it, but with each passing day of this joke dragging on, the thought of this ‘trickery’ was starting to sound… delightful.

There is no Aviator, who had _not_ heard the story yet, and the story was being spread around like a wildfire. It followed Laurence, whether it was behind his back or right beside him, especially a fellow named John Granby.

“So heading to meet Temeraire? Say, would you eat a rare cow like all the other dragons—like Maximus—or like Temeraire? Have a chef cook for you?” John asked and Laurence shook his head.

“If you must know… Cooked, any other dragon questions I should answer?” Laurence asked rhetorically with a sharp tone.

Granby caught the irate tone coming from his friend and said, “Oh… you know, Laurence, we’re really happy you’re alive. No doubt Temeraire is, too.”

Laurence paused a moment before sighing, “Yes I know, and I am very grateful to be alive…whether I stay a man or be changed into a dragon. Leaving Temeraire behind would be despair for him, I should believe so…” He knew since he felt the same way; it would be a horrid world if he were to lose Temeraire.

“Good… no hard feelings then, Will?”

“…Yes, no hard feelings,” Laurence said as he thought with gratitude that this charade idea of him turning into a dragon would finally end.

“Thank you… I wouldn’t want you using the Divine wind on me,” Granby said, grinning at his own joke and Laurence regretted forgiving him.

“To the devil with you, John!”

Granby just laughed merrily. Laurence could see it now that this joke will drag on and on… Yes… Tenzing was right. Granby, Berkley, Sutton… They all need a taste of their medicine, but how to start?

Laurence glanced over and saw a pair of golden knockers… Yes, they would do.

Granby continued, walking along down the hall, “Oh come on, I am merely joking around, Laurence. Still just think! The Divine wind! That would be quite amazing, wouldn’t it be, Will? …Will?”

The young captain stopped and turned around to see his friend standing in front of the doors of the officer’s longue, scrutinizing the pair of golden lion knockers. Spectators were slowly stopping to see the odd behavior coming from the famous Captain of the Imperial Chinese.

“Laurence?” Granby called, approaching him cautiously, and then, he heard Will saying in a trance, “My… how lovely these knockers are… gold…and such detail!”

 SHOCK.

Shock filled Granby when those words came out from Captain Laurence, and he couldn’t help but to feel panic. “Laurence!” He called again, but Will didn’t seem to hear as he continued to ignore him. Granby was now filled with so much worry, because of how Laurence was acting… like…like a _dragon_.

Finally unable to handle the suspense, he reached out shaking Laurence’s shoulder, calling him once more, “Will!!!”

Laurence shook, blinking as if he was just pulled into reality, back from a dream. He turned to Granby and back to the golden knockers. He fell into silent and then started walking away fast. “L-Let us go, John. I think Temeraire wants to see me,” he said, making up an excuse.

“U-uh yes…” Granby agreed as he hurried away, following after Laurence.

Laurence hid a smile though as he thought this _‘trickery’_ may not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot.
> 
> I wrote this because the story really grasped my interest, so for the wait, I had to write this.
> 
> Work hard, ilvos01!


End file.
